Hide-and-Seek
by steph2009
Summary: Yuuki and Zero play hide-and-seek with little Ai. (Rated T for paranoia).


**Hide-and-Seek**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 **Summary:** Yuuki and Zero play hide-and-seek with little Ai.

* * *

Yuuki Kuran covered her eyes and leaned toward the pillar that separated her kitchen from her living room. She could vaguely hear giggling and rushing feet as she counted: "One, two, three, four…" A quiet, masculine shh interrupted the giggling. The little girl fell silent. Yuuki smiled and continued counting, "five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not," her hands fell from over her eyes, "here I come-!" Before she could move, a pair of calloused hands slid around her hips. Her heart skipped a beat. Clearly, Zero hadn't bothered hiding. His lips pressed an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Not yet," he whispered. Her face flamed as she caught the double meaning behind his statement.

"Zero!" She cried out quietly as she pushed him away. Zero smiled slightly. It took her breathe away for a moment, before she recalled her young daughter hiding somewhere in the house. She shook her head. "Maybe if you behave I'll let you into my special place later." Zero couldn't help but laugh at her silly statement. Her grin was filled with humor.

"You need to work on that," he commented as he stepped away from her. Yuuki blushed and giggled. Without another word, they set out to find Ai. Both of them knew exactly where the toddler was hiding, but to find her immediately would take the fun out of the game for her. They searched underneath the couches, behind curtains, and in the cabinets; each time they found it empty, they pondered aloud where their little girl could be.

"Hmm…clearly we are raising a ninja, Zero," Yuuki commented as yet another hiding space came up empty. A giggle erupted from their bedroom. Yuuki shared a smile with Zero. They crept toward the bedroom.

"I thought I heard something in here," Zero commented as he held Yuuki's hand. There was a quiet gasp from underneath their bed. Immediately after the sound was muffled. Yuuki's smile widened. She grabbed Zero's arm.

"Careful, beloved. She could be hiding in the rafters. Ninjas are sneaky like that," Yuuki warned. A giggle came from underneath the bed. Yuuki threw herself down onto the floor, flipped the bottom of the cover up, and gave a cry of triumph. Ai's surprised and amused face greeted her. "I found our little master of hide-and-seek, Zero!"

"Oh?" Zero commented as he came over. He knelt down and peeked underneath the bed to see a giggling Ai. "It seems you have."

"Silly mama," Ai burst with laughter, "We don't have rafters."

"Indeed we don't, Ai," Zero agreed as Ai came out from underneath the bed. Ai promptly pushed her mother and second father out of the room.

"Okay! Okay! It's my turn to count!" Ai declared excitedly. "Go hide!"

X

It had been an obvious choice for Yuuki and Zero to hide together. After all, they didn't want to make the game harder on Ai than what it needed to be. However, Yuuki couldn't help but think they had made some sort of mistake hiding in the cramped closet in the hallway. The air was thick with tension that Yuuki knew all too well. She chewed her bottom lip.

Despite having been living together for going on five years, Zero and she had not consummated their relationship. (It was not for lack of trying; it was hard to get alone time with a four year old child in the house.) They would come very close and then they would be interrupted. Yuuki could see him clearly through the dark, just as she knew he could see her. She blushed and looked up at the coat that hung behind him. Zero gave a chuckle in the dark. Yuuki jumped as his hands slid up her bare arms to her shoulders. The touch was almost sensual as he moved them too her neck. She arched her head back automatically for him. He smiled. His fingers caressed her throat and traveled further up to trace her lips. Her breathe left her in a quiet whoosh at the touch. Zero moved his hand down between her shoulder blades—just above her breasts—and leaned down to kiss her lips. She tilted her head up so that it would easier for their lips to meet. Just before they could brush, the door was thrown open. They shot apart and looked toward the door before it could fully open. A triumphant Ai stood at the door, pointing a finger at them.

"Found you, mommy and daddy!" They looked at one another then at their beautiful daughter.

"Good job, baby!" Yuuki complimented while Zero smiled; they both unfolded from the closet and faced her. Ai beamed up at them.

"Do you wanna play again?" She asked. Yuuki shook her head gently.

"No, Ai. It's time for you to go to bed, sweetie. We agreed three games of hide-and-seek and then you would sleep." Ai's bottom lip protruded out. Yuuki shook her head.

"Ai," Zero called her name severely. "Don't use that face with your mother. You know she is weak."

"Hey!" Yuuki protested. Ai giggled.

"Bed, young lady," Zero demanded, pointing toward her bedroom.

"Yes, Zero," Ai whispered as she threw her arms around her mother's waist. Yuuki returned her hug gently. Ai then threw her arms around Zero. He placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. Ai pulled back with a wide smile and darted back toward her room.

Yuuki tucked Ai into bed and read her favorite bedtime story to her. Once the young girl was asleep, Yuuki found Zero in the living room. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"She called you daddy," she whispered to him. Zero sighed and placed a gentle hand on Yuuki's arms.

"I know."

"You didn't correct her this time," she pointed out as she pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

"I suppose there is enough space in her heart for the both of us," Zero muttered and he leaned into her touch. Yuuki smiled.

"There was enough room in mine," she pointed out. Zero smiled.

"For that, I am grateful," he breathed as he tilted his head to look at her. His eyes flickered down to her lips; her eyes did the same. Yuuki bend closer; Zero raised up slightly; and for the rest time that morning, their lips met.

Despite Ai's staying asleep that morning, nothing happened between Yuuki and Zero beyond innocent cuddling and kissing on the couch until they fell asleep.

It was enough.

For now.


End file.
